


Honky Tonk

by Hyghenia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyghenia/pseuds/Hyghenia
Summary: Marinette, Adrien, Nino & Ayla go to a hoe-down.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 15





	Honky Tonk

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my first shout into the void!

Marinette looked up from her feet and glanced up at Adrien from under her eyelashes. He looked like he was having fun, and then he glanced down at her and his smile got even brighter. And Marinette’s feet took advantage of being unmonitored and spun together. Her world tipped forward and she met with the wooden dancing floor.

Trying to get up she managed to knock into someone’s drink hand, and fall back down now in a sticky pile. “So-sorry!” She sped to pick up the plastic cup before all of its contents was out, but overshot and instead ended up launching the contents onto its previous owner who had bent down to help her up. She leapt to her feet to apologize and offer help cleaning them up when she realized her freshly pleated skirt had used that extra surface area to firmly attach itself to the floor and she promptly landed back on the ground, hard. She groaned and took a moment to regather her rattled mind. Remembering the reason, she tripped herself up in the first place she wanted to sink through the floor instead of face the hot piece of sunshine currently offering her a hand up.

Carefully she held his arm, and tried to stand up again, this time counting on Adrien to keep watch for drinks above her, while she peeled her skirt from the floor.

“I… should go clean up.” Marinette apologized to the stranger again, who was more laughing at Marinette’s falls than herself being a bit damp. After sure the wet girl didn’t need her clothes mended and that there wouldn’t be any cleaning bills to cover, she made her way to the bathrooms, Adrien half-leading her there while chuckling.

“There’s never a dull moment with you?” Adrien chuckled at her along the way and followed up with, “I always thought that _my_ luck was bad, maybe you need the lucky charm back?” He gestured to the bracelet she’d given him so long ago.

Marinette felt her face grow warmer remembering her lucky charm was always with him. And stammered out something like a “yea!” before ducking into the women’s room.

Once inside Tikki zipped out of her bag and tried to reassure her that her situation wasn’t as bad as it seemed. “Adrien’s helping and the girl wasn’t even that upset with you! At least your knack for falling meant she had gotten a good laugh instead of just soaked!”

“But it ruined the dancing! And now these pleats will be stuck in the wrong directions.” Marinette mourned her new skirt, even if she hadn’t ever planned on wearing it after tonight, it had flared and spun so nicely she could have kept it for some other fun event. “And now I’ll be sticky and have a sore bum the rest of the night!”

Tikki sighed and watched her charge splash herself with some cold water before Marinette continued, “and now instead of enjoying the night Adrien’s trying to make sure I’m ok…”

Before Marinette could complain to her kwami anymore Tikki was whizzing back into the bag as the door opened and Ayla walked in. Marinette turned in time to see Ayla talking to someone on the other side of the door before turning to her and sighing, “…girl.”

“I knooow!”

“How do you always do this to yourself! Honestly we should drape you in plastic,” Ayla joked as she walked closer to help her inspect the damage falling repeatedly had done, “or we should put you into a bubble to try and protect everyone around you too!”

As Ayla joked and picked at her skirt Marinette felt her mood pick up, laughing at the antics she managed to find herself in was funny, and she needed Ayla around to help point that out. Time would heal any big damage, but the story behind it would remain.

After rescuing as much of the skirt as they could the two best friends left the bathroom to find the other half of their small group. Seeing Nino, Ayla lit up and waved him over. Nino gestured towards them to Adrien and the group was completed.

“So, do we have to head out?” Nino asked.

“No, I can leave by myself” Marinette assured him, not wanting to cut his night short because of her clumsiness. “My house is just a few blocks away so it’s not a problem.”

Her friends looked hesitant to let her go alone, but excited they’d get to stay.

Adrien glanced between Ayla and Nino and offered to split up to accompany Marinette back to her house. Ayla beamed and pulled Nino away before anyone could change their mind on the matter, and winked towards Marinette around Nino’s back.

She felt her face light up again as she turned towards Adrien, “You really don’t have too! I like not being with you! I mean I like being with you-I just don’t want to walk with you! I MEAN I DON’T WANT YOU TO WALK WITH ME” Marinette squeaked a few more panicked words that sounded less and less coherent before Adrien laughed to cut off her rambling.

“I’d feel much better making sure you got home!” He smiled down at her face and continued, “it was probably time I head out myself, early morning and what-not.”

Marinette sighed to herself at how thoughtful he was, to want to make sure she, the superheroine of Paris, got home in addition to making sure his one fun night out didn’t go on too long for his schedule.

“If you’re sure, I really wouldn’t mind the company” She brushed her hands across her face to try and cool it off after her babbling.

Adrien just smiled back and offered her his arm. She took it and let him guide her through the crowded room into the crisp night air. They both breathed deeply.

“It was getting a bit warm in there anyway.” He said, watching the sky above the nearby rooftops.

Marinette followed his gaze, wondering if a certain black cat would speed by, before sighing back a “yea…”

After a pause there was a colder breeze that wound its way across the street, and Marinette realized how very cold it had gotten now the sun was hidden. She shivered and looked around the street before realizing that Adrien was probably waiting to let her know which way they’d be heading. “Uh… I think it’s left?”

All at once she felt a weight around her, and realized Adrien had taken off his coat and draped it round her shoulders.

“I’m still pretty toasty from dancing, so...” he shrugged as he started to guide her down the street.

Marinette felt the very familiar blush creep back up to her face as she stammered out a thanks. Then she scrambled to say something about the night. Anything to bring up some conversation so she’d not just start to ramble again.

Then she heard a noise. Her inner rambling of ‘what do I say, does he not want to talk?’ halted as she heard Adrien humming next to her. As she looked over to see him humming she realized he wasn’t just humming, he was walk-dancing. Pausing and twisting his feet while making his way down the sidewalk next to her.

She laughed aloud and his head whipped around to look at her.

“Sorry! Guess I forgot I had company?” He scratched the back of his neck as he realized how Marinette could take that. Before she let out a soft giggle and said.

“I guess I shouldn’t try to much fancy-feet work or else we could both end up in the gutter”

Adrien laughed at the image of them both sprawled in the street, and in relief that she’d not taken offense to him telling her he had forgotten she was there. And pleased he wasn’t being scolded from doing something as immature as square-dancing down the street.

“A _quick-step_ couldn’t _curb_ your night right Marinette?”

Marinette looked up at him a bit awe-stuck. How did both of the blond boys in her life enjoy such awfully punny jokes?

“Care to _swing_ ___”

She stared at him a bit open-mouthed up at him, “wow… just truly awful humor!”

Adrien’s smile flared back into life as Marinette continued, “if I’d known this is what I was in for, I would’ve taken my chances walking solo!”

“ _Tango_ all on your own.” Adrien’s cheese-eating smile was in full-force and Marinette couldn’t help but laugh at just how horrible of a joke.

They kept laughing as they continued down the next street before Marinette realized she’d had an almost conversation with him without falling or getting words confused, and felt pretty proud of herself before walking directly into a street sign.

“OW!” She backed up from the pole and rubbed her forehead as the pole wiggled back into its place.

Adrien looked appalled that he’d not noticed the sign in time to pull her aside, “sorry... guess I’m not the greatest escort.”

Marinette face flared up again at the word escort and she hoped it was late enough that he couldn’t see, “I-I’m fine, much better than falling onto a busy dance floor!” At that they both chuckled, remembering the fiasco that had led to them leaving together.

The rest of the walk home Marinette made sure to watch her feet, and in front of her for any more signs. So much so she was relieved when they made it to the bakery’s door, and they stopped. She felt silly that she’d spent a few minutes silently watching her step instead of chatting Adrien up, but was glad she’d been able to have a few complete sentences.

Adrien looked up at the bakery sign and sighed out “well, I’ll be seeing you in school.”

Marinette nodded a yes and smiled a goodbye before unlocking the door and entering the shop. “Do you want to come in? I’m sure there’s a few day olds that you could have for the rest of your walk home.”

He looked past her with some excitement before his face fell, “I want to, but that photoshoot in the morning means I can’t have anything outside of my meal plans.”

“Oh, well next time!”

“Definitely!” Marinette waved as he turned around and started towards his home.

She sighed and watched till her turned the corner down the street before realizing he had said next time. He planned on walking with her again! She squealed and sighed at how surprising the end of her night had been. Sensing the coast was clear Tikki came out of her bag again and appealed Marinette, “you did great Marinette! And only walked into one thing while you were at it.”

The two chuckled as Marinette relocked the store and made her way up to her room. “I wish I could have said more, Tikki, but it was definitely a start.”

“Everyone has to start somewhere though, and one step at a time!” Tikki winked at Marinette as they entered the bedroom.

“One more chore to finish the night and then we can both rest.” Marinette looked back to Tikki and called “Tikki, spots on!”


End file.
